Fire And Rain
by eeveebreeder678
Summary: On a rainy day, two very different Eevee meet - one wild and untamed, one pampered and cared for. When they are separated, it tears them apart in more ways than one. Years later, their paths cross again...with romantic results. Eventual VaporeonxFlareon


Disclaimer: Own not do I.

EB678: After I wrote the story Glaceon's Song, I was inspired to write another tale of Eeveelution love...So here is the tale known as Fire and Rain!

* * *

Fire And Rain

It was a stormy day. Rain beat against the windows of the nearby mansion, rivulets of water flowed down the slanted streets into storm drains.

The small Eevee's fur was drenched as he carefully and assuredly moved around the nearby puddles, knowing that a storm drain was deadly in this weather. The little Normal type looked soaked through, but didn't seem to have a problem with the raucous weather, almost looking as though he enjoyed the feel of raindrops on his small form.

It was then that he saw her. She sat on a window seat in the mansion's window, a scarlet bow on her ear and a red collar with a small gold bell to match it. The two Eevees' eyes met, and she spoke first.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm walking in the rain. I like the rain, don't you?"

The female Eevee shook her head, the bell on her collar jingling. "Nuh-uh. It's cold and wet, and makes my fur puff up. Aren't you cold and everything?"

Now it was the outdoor Eevee's turn to shake his head. "Nope. I'm used to it. I like hearing the sound of the water when it hits the ground. It's like music, sorta. And it makes all the plants grow, so that everything's pretty. I love the rain."

"It sounds nice when you put it that way, I guess. But I like fire most of all" The Eevee inside nosed open the window just enough so that she could look out at him.

The male Eevee recoiled. "But fire burns, and destroys, and hurts! It's hot, and it's scary!"

"Nuh-uh, it's good, even though it's wild. But when I watch the fire, it dances. It keeps me warm. I like listening to it at night. It crackles and laughs, and makes me know that I am safe, and protected, no matter where I am. I love the fire."

"It seems different, the way you say it." The male Eevee said doubtfully, "Maybe it isn't so bad. Look up!"

For sun was breaking through the cloud, blue sky appearing in patches. Sun poured through the raindrops, and a rainbow pushed through, the faint spectrum of colors clear against the blue. Both Eevees watched happily as the last raindrops died away.

"It's so pretty..." The female Eevee hopped out of the window, now standing beside her wild friend.

"He turned to see her face. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kasai. What's yours?"

"Mizu. Nice to meet you."

Hearing the sounds of people, Mizu began loping away from his friend.

"Won't you come back to play another time?" He turned to see Kasai climbing back through the window.

He paused for a moment, then smiled. "I'll come back and see you again!"

Then Mizu turned, and, still smiling, ran back to the streets.

* * *

A few weeks passed before Mizu returned to the mansion. He ran quickly, hoping to see Kasai soon, but stopped dead at what he saw.

_No!_

The house was empty, the "For Sale" sign now covered by one that said "Sold". The window seat was vacant and slightly dusty – no Eevee had been there for several days.

Mizu sat in front of Kasai's window in a daze. _How could I have not seen the sign? How could I have not realized she might go away?_

But he knew the answer. All he had seen was her – and that had been their undoing.

He turned and ran, fighting back tears.

_Now I'll never see her again. _

* * *

The years passed, some dragging on slowly, and some flying by so swiftly it was if they were never there. Mizu grew older and wiser, and - after finding a misplaced trainer's bag – evolved into the graceful Vaporeon, a wise choice for one who loved the rain. Sleek-furred and fish-tailed, he spent most of his days in the water – fishing, diving, and becoming the water itself.

But he still remembered her. He always thought of her on rainy days, especially when he could see a rainbow crossing the sky. He remembered her curiosity, her smile, her voice -

He still missed her.

* * *

When a Trainer came to the shores of the lake (his lake, he liked to call it) it was nothing out of the ordinary, it only meant Mizu had to lay low for a while and make sure that he wasn't captured.

He listened to the shouts of the female Trainer. _Annoying being...Nothing could make me want to join one of them, not even-_His train of thought abruptly halted.

For she had just let her pokemon out – a Rapidash pulling a load of wood for a fire, a Lopunny arranged it for a campfire, a Beautifly rode the air currents as it prepared to fan the flames and – wonder of wonders – a Flareon was igniting the fire.

A Flareon with a charred red bow tied to one ear, and a faded red collar with a battered golden bell around her neck. A Flareon who watched the growing fire with a contented smile, as though she felt safest beside it.

_Kasai?_

* * *

Mizu watched her for several days, and each time he saw her he was more assured that this Flareon was the Eevee he'd wished for for several years, that this was Kasai. He watched her as she obeyed the orders of her trainer, whom he was disliking more and more with every order she gave her pokemon.

But for now he was content to watch the Flareon he had missed.

And so, he became careless, and he was discovered.

The Trainer spotted him as he crouched in the grasses, watching Kasai. She took no time in announcing his presence. "A VAPOREON! I want it! Kasai, go fight it!"

The Flareon strode toward the still-hiding figure, looking like grace and power combined, just like the fire she was. She stood ready to unleash an attack on the Pokemon in the bushes.

Then she met his eyes, and saw within them a rainy day, where two Eevee watched a rainbow form in the azure sky. "Mizu?"

"Kasai?"

For a moment no sound passed, and for the Flareon and the Vaporeon, the universe halted. No words were spoken, for no words were needed, and all was understood.

The silence was broken by the pestilence of a trainer. "What are you waiting for? Kasai, fight it! Flamethrower!"

Her Flareon didn't respond.

"Fight it. Now! Obey me, Kasai!"

The Flareon didn't move as she looked into the eyes of the Vaporeon opposite her.

"Stupid pokemon, fight!" The Trainer flung one of the fireplace logs at her Flareon, the log, still burning, carved an arch through the air before striking Kasai's paw sharply, causing the Fire type to yelp in pain.

Mizu awoke as if from a trance. He reacted on instinct, attacking the one who had cause Kasai pain. He willed the water in the pond behind him to rise, the Hydro pump attack forming a massive tidal wave which shot over Kasai's head and struck the Trainer, laying her out on the ground.

Mizu returned to himself, shocked. "Kasai, I'm sorry, I just..."

"Don't be." The Flareon walked over to her fallen trainer, rolling the girl over. She located one of the red-and-white pokeballs and pulled it off of the girl's belt carefully. Holding it in her mouth, she threw it upwards...

And incinerated it with a well-placed Flamethrower.

Mizu came alongside her. "What did you...Why?"

"I'm more than a bit tired of being treated like a toy or a servant." She used one paw to pull off the bow on her ear, the charred red ribbon untying as it lay on the ground. She struggled with the collar, and Mizu took it in his jaws, tugging the buckle loose so that the collar lay on the ground beside the scarlet ribbon. "What is it like to be free?"

"It is..." Mizu was lost for words. "It is like the rain."

Kasai smiled as she remembered their conversation so many years ago. She kissed his cheek. "Then perhaps...I may find fire there as well."

Thinking as one, Mizu performed a Rain Dance attack, while Kasai countered with a Sunny Day. The intense sunlight poured through the clouds, and reacted with the falling rain. A rainbow formed in the sky, just like the one they had seen so many years ago.

A perfect mixture of fire and rain.

* * *

_I've seen fire and I've seen rain  
I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end  
I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend  
But I always thought that I'd see you again _

* * *

EB678: Finally finished this – although _Glaceon's Song _was much easier to write, I am equally proud of this one. For those wondering, their names are Japanese - Kasai=Fire Mizu=Water.

Like it?

Hate it?

Well then, REVIEW it!


End file.
